1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail grooming devices and more particularly pertains to a new nail polish template for protecting the skin adjacent a nail from contact with nail polish while painting the nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail grooming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail grooming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nail grooming devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,208; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,726; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,587; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,121; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,957; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,286.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new nail polish template. The inventive device includes a generally trapezoidal member having top and bottom surfaces, opposite first and second sides, and opposite third and fourth sides extending between the first and second sides of the member. The member also has a plurality of nested portions. Each portion of the member is extended from the first side of member towards the second side of the member. Each of the portions is separable from member to define a cutout.
In these respects, the nail polish template according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the skin adjacent a nail from contact with nail polish while painting the nail.